


Gentlemen

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Fai silenzio, maledizione», sbottò con voce bassa e roca Porthos, stringendo le dita attorno ai fianchi di Aramis e lanciando un’occhiata verso la piccola luce del campo che avevano lasciato per appartarsi per qualche momento di intimità.<br/>Athos continuava a dormire, esausto per il proprio turno di guardia appena concluso, ma se il suo compagno continuava a gemere in quel modo così lascivo… beh, l'ipotesi che li vedeva scoperti con le braghe calate sembrava sempre più reale e fattibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen

**Titolo:** Gentlemen  
**Fandom:** The Musketeers (BBC)  
**Personaggi:** Aramis, Porthos  
**Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
**Rating:** Rosso  
**Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash, Lemon  
**Conteggio Parole:** 550  
**Prompt:** Aramis/Porthos, "Questo, amico mio, non è un atteggiamento adatto ad un gentiluomo"  
**Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
**2.** Seconda fic su questo fandom - non ne escludo altre! - e… spero che siano IC nonostante il p0rno!  
**3.** Non betata quindi perdonate gli errori ç_ç

**__ **

« Fai silenzio, maledizione», sbottò con voce bassa e roca Porthos, stringendo le dita attorno ai fianchi di Aramis e lanciando un’occhiata verso la piccola luce del campo che avevano lasciato per appartarsi per qualche momento di intimità.  
Athos continuava a dormire, esausto per il proprio turno di guardia appena concluso, ma se il suo compagno continuava a gemere in quel modo così lascivo… beh, l'ipotesi che li vedeva scoperti con le braghe calate sembrava sempre più reale e fattibile.  
« Questo, a-amico mio, n-non è un atteggiamento a-adatto ad un g-gentiluomo», ribatté Aramis in risposta, muovendo un poco il bacino contro quello del suo compagno, nascondendo poi il capo tra le braccia posate su un tronco d’albero. Non riusciva neanche a celare una nota di frustrazione per quell’improvvisa interruzione.  
« Stai... gemendo come una prostituta», precisò Porthos, « Questo è un atteggiamento da gentiluomini?», lo interrogò poi, stringendo i denti pur di non riprendere a muoversi - era complicato, Aramis era così stretto e caldo che pensava di poter quasi impazzire.  
« Quello che h-hai detto non è a-affatto romantico, Porthos», mormorò in risposta, piegandosi ulteriormente in avanti, pur essendo bloccato dai calzoni arrotolati sulle ginocchia, « Forse… dovresti t-tapparmi la bocca», suggerì poi con malizia.  
« E questo sarebbe... 'romantico'?», commentò Porthos leccandosi le labbra prima di accettare la proposta del suo compagno, portando una mano sulle sue labbra umide di questo, premendovi contro il palmo e cingendogli il petto con l’altro braccio.  
Riprese a muoversi lentamente, facendosi strada tra i muscoli caldi di Aramis che, incapace di trattenersi - era sempre stato troppo rumoroso -, gemette subito contro la mano di Porthos, assecondando con il bacino le forti spinte dell’altro moschettiere.  
Il suo corpo iniziò ben presto a tremare a causa di quei decisi affondi, e desideroso di raggiungere a sua volta il piacere, cercò di sorreggersi solo con un braccio contro l’albero e di portare l’altra mano tra le proprie gambe. Strinse le dita attorno all'asta, sfregando sin da subito il pollice sulla punta ad ogni carezza e andando a soffocare anche quei gemiti contro il palmo di Porthos. Questo, mugugnando e ringhiando per il piacere, non poté far altro che lanciare un’ultima occhiata verso l'accampamento illuminato dal piccolo falò ed aumentare gradualmente il ritmo fino a svuotarsi all’interno del corpo di Aramis.  
Stupito da quell’improvviso calore e dalla piacevole sensazione di completezza che lo avvolse, il moschettiere strinse con più fermezza la presa sul proprio sesso, e dopo qualche carezza più decisa non riuscì a trattenersi dal venire a sua volta, emettendo un gemito che si scontrò sulla mano del suo amante mentre il proprio seme schizzava sul tronco dell’albero che li aveva sorretti durante quell’amplesso.  
Porthos, ansimando pesantemente, continuò a stringere a sé Aramis anche quando scivolò fuori dal suo corpo. Lo aiutò a reggersi in piedi per qualche momento, ritrovandosi poi a sporgersi verso il viso del suo compagno per poterlo baciare con dolcezza.  
« Devo dedurre che abbiamo superato il nostro livello di 'romanticheria'... è o non è da veri gentiluomini?», commentò con un sorriso, allacciandosi i calzoni e costringendo l'altro a ridacchiare pigramente.  
« Superiamo sempre noi stessi con questi piacevoli amplessi, amico mio», ribatté Aramis con tono stanco ma innegabilmente malizioso, tirandosi su i pantaloni prima di riprendere la strada verso l'accampamento nel quale Athos, ignaro di tutto, continuava a dormire.

 


End file.
